Protector
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: Splendid se ha vuelto muy sobre protector desde aquel incidente ¿como reaccionara Flippy ante aquella situación?


Splendid se levanto sobresaltado por el movimiento de Flippy, se incorporo lentamente mientras lo veía despertar.

-Splen...did...-el peliverde no podía recordar muy bien lo sucedido pero sabia que algo estaba mal con el mismo

-Flippy..que bueno que despertaste

El peliverde se sentía mareado, escupiendo sangre pudo observar algo aterrador: estaba totalmente herido, lentamente llevo su mano a la venda que cubría la mitad de su rostro y miro a Splendid

-yo...

Flippy comenzó a recordar lentamente lo sucedido...

_El sol se estaba poniendo, todos reían en una de las típicas celebraciones de la villa, hasta que la noche llego lenta y lúgubre, alertando del peligro que se volvía cada vez notorio._

_Solo los hermanos Raccoon bastaban para ocasionar aquella horrible catástrofe: en uno de sus intentos por robar, no se dieron cuenta de que el conector de gas estaba destrozado, eso sumado a la dinamita que traían para defenderse ocasiono el accidente._

_Una explosión en el parque cercano alerto al superheroe de que algo andaba mal, llego lo mas rápido que pudo, sin darse cuanta que su novio se encontraba en el mayor peligro de todos, ya que el estaba a unos escasos tres metros del lugar de la explosión, Splendid no logro encontrarlo debajo de los escombros hasta después de una larga y tortuosa hora, las lagrimas brotaron en sus ojos al ver el estado en el que Flippy se encontraba, ensuciando el traje de sangre y lagrimas lo tomo en sus brazos para llegar al hospital lo mas rápido posible._

-No fue tu culpa -Flippy acaricio levemente la cara de Splendid, limpiando sus lagrimas y depositando un suave beso en su frente -porfavor, no te culpes amor

-pero...

Flippy se incorporo lentamente para abrazar al peliazul que comenzaba a llorar amargamente sobre su hombro

-fue mi culpa! yo...yo..no pude protegerte -el llanto se volvió mas sonoro con cada caricia dada por el militar -si no puedo proteger a la persona que amo no merezco vivir...

-no vuelvas a decir eso -Flippy beso dulcemente al peliazul mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus vendas

Comenzó a marearse, cayendo rendido entre los brazos de Splendid, quien lo observaba completamente destruido..

Debia hacer algo, la venganza era su plan principal, dejo descansando al militar, viendo como el paisaje se oscurecía cada vez mas, mientras se acercaba a su destino

En una pequeña casa, apenas apta para dos personas, un par de peliverdes se curaban las heridas mutuamente después de la catástrofe que habían ocasionado

-Hey Lifty, lograste al menos conseguir algo?

El menor se incorporo lentamente, para sentarse entre las piernas de su hermano mayor y plantarle un beso

-...no mucho ¿me perdonaras? -rio levemente mientras acariciaba el pecho del peliverde, siendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta

-Shifty...Lifty, se que están hay...-Splendid se encontraba furioso -y tenia razones para estarlo-, al no obtener respuesta de los ladrones, decidió entrar derrumbando aquella ya deteriorada puerta, los gemelos Raccoon podrían ser malvados y unos estafadores de primera, pero sabían que cuando Splendid se enojaba no había trato ni negociación, era correr o morir

-V-vaya, Splendid ¿que te trae por aquí? -Decia el mayor, aparentando valentía mientras se volvía a parar

-Ustedes saben muy bien lo que le hicieron a media ciudad...-suspiro pesadamente, reteniendo lagrimas llenas de amargura-...y a Flippy -tomando del brazo a ambos peliverdes para apretar ambas extremidades hasta hacerlas estallar, concluyo- este es su castigo, ambos peliverdes miraron horrorizados aquel macabro espectáculo, mientras se arrodillaban, abrazados y llorando por el dolor

Splendid los miro con odio, para salir de aquel detestable lugar, tenia cosas mas importantes por hacer, cuidar a Flippy.

_**Dos semanas después**_

Aquel incidente, en la mente de algunos solo queda como un vago recuerdo, algo que no tiene relevancia sobre la vida de los ciudadanos, excepto para Flippy

Tanteando con cuidado su cara se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, sabia muy bien que Splendid venia cada día, desde que salio del hospital.

Unos golpes en la puerta y una voz amable le indico al militar que su novio ya había llegado, olvidando eso por completo por un instante, se dirigió al baño por unas pastillas calmantes, no quería que Fliqpy saliera, eso lo detendría un tiempo

''_1...7..23..''_ contaba mentalmente mientras metia a su boca una gran cantidad de pastillas, ahogandose por intoxicacion.

Aquella tos, proveniente de Flippy le dio entender al héroe que algo andaba mal, el no se lo había contado, porque de seguro que lo golpearía si descubría que le había sacado copia a las llaves de su casa, entro con cautela, tomando el frasco que había caído al suelo

-¿Otra vez? -Flippy supo que Splendid había entrado, pero debido a las pastillas, no podía hablar: se estaba ahogando

El héroe introdujo dos dedos dentro de la boca del militar, provocandole arcadas dolorosas, tomándolo de los brazos se acerco a el con dulzura

-¿porque haces esto? -Pregunto aquel peliverde, limpiando las lagrimas que habían brotado al ver a Splendid

-Porque te quiero- conclujo levemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado, quien no puso resistencia, emocionando al peliazul...

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
